Gaia Online License Guidelines
(see) Gaia Page License Guidelines License Guidelines Content Submissions - Copyrights in Your Content 1. Content That You Provide: As a registered member of Gaia Online, you may be allowed to submit content, including artwork, images, and textual content. 2. Your Rights :1. Copyright protection is really a bundle of rights that exist in "original works of authorship," including the exclusive right to reproduce, duplicate, distribute, sell, publicly perform (if applicable), and create derivative works of your original works of authorship. :2. Hosting, displaying, and viewing content on a website necessarily involves the exercise of some or all of these rights, and this exercise cannot be done without the author's permission. 3. We Need Permission to Display Your Content :1. Gaia Online does not claim any ownership rights to your content. However, if you choose to upload and display your works, including artwork, on Gaia Online as a member, then Gaia needs your permission (a "license") to make your content available through Gaia Online. :2. The limited "license" that you grant to Gaia is the legal way to give Gaia the permissions we need to display your artwork within the Gaia Online web site or allow you to share or exchange your artwork with other Gaia members. :3. This license terminates at the moment you choose to remove from the Gaia Online web site your artwork or other original works of authorship. 4. Permission Our Users Need to View Your Content: In addition, if you choose to upload, display for or exchange with other members your works, including artwork, then those Gaia members need your permission (a "license") to display those works within their profiles, on signatures, in messaging, and on other places at the Gaia Online web site. 5. License Limitations: A "license" is not an assignment of rights, but rather just grants permission to exercise limited rights in your works under certain conditions. None of the above mentioned licenses extend outside of our website, and your permission to Gaia and other Gaia members lasts only as long as your work remains on the Gaia Online web site. 6. Content Submission Rules: Please note that you must own or have the legal right to use and authorize Gaia to use, copy, distribute and display all parts of any works that you upload, download and otherwise copy, distribute and display. Content provided to you by others, or made available through websites, magazines, books and other sources, are protected by copyright and should not be uploaded, downloaded, or otherwise copied, distributed or displayed without the consent of the copyright owner or as otherwise permitted by law. Disclaimer & Copyrights: AniHQ, GAIA Interactive Inc, Studio XD, and all affiliated developers of GAIA Online will not be held responsible for (1) any content generated by GAIA Online users/members or (2) content that exists through any links posted on the GAIA Online website. AniHQ, GAIA Online and all images associated with GAIA Online are © Copyright 2003 - 2014 Gaia Interactive, Inc. All Rights Reserved.